Crash Course In Love
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. Their lives crashed together on accident but maybe it would lead to more? Pre-slash.


**Title** : Crash Course in Love  
 **Author** : Seylin  
 **Summary** : Their lives crashed together on accident but maybe it would lead to more?  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warning** : Pre-slash  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Cassandra Clare. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N** : Based on the AU prompt; I opened my car door right as you rode your bike by and I am so sorry.

* * *

Crash Course in Love

Magnus stuffed the breakfast burrito into his mouth, half of it still hanging out. He had twenty minutes to get upstairs, take a shower and then make the ten minute drive back to campus after pulling an all nighter in the library. Pushing the driver's door open, he turned back to grab his laptop case and book bag. There was the sound of screeching brakes, a brief curse and then something crashed into the open driver's door with such jarring force it nearly took the door off.

Magnus jerked around just in time to see the bicycle rider fly over the door, hit the ground and roll a couple of times before coming to a stop. Magnus was frozen for a full minute, the breakfast burrito dropping out of his mouth, before he dropped the things in his hands and jumped out of the car.

"Shit! I am so sorry! I had no idea there was a bike anywhere behind me!" He exclaimed running to the fallen biker. "Please be alive…please be alive…"

The biker was wearing a helmet and all the pads that were recommended. He wore a vest over his shirt that had blinking lights on it. The fact that this biker took such care in trying to be safe made Magnus feel even worse. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him slowly. Blood was welling to the surface of various scratches that decorated the biker's face and arms. The boy's, for it was a boy Magnus could now tell, wrist lay at an awkward angle.

Magnus pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes, I need to report an accident involving a car and a bicycle. The biker is alive but has a broken wrist, scratches and might be in shock, his eyes are open and he's blinking."

"What is your location sir?"

"Uh…" Magnus looked up and down the street. He had lived here for years and any other time could have named the streets in seconds but now he had to look. He listed off the cross streets that were closest. "How long will it take?"

"Police are in route and the ambulance will leave as soon as the EMTs are on board. Please remain calm. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive."

Magnus could hear the police sirens in the distance so he toned out the dispatcher and turned his attention back to the boy laying on the street below him. "Hey, are you okay? Can you speak?"

"Ask him questions to focus on," the dispatcher's voice said in his ear.

"What's your name?"

"…Alec…"

"What day is it?"

"…Wednesday…"

"Where were you going?"

Alec blinked again and cleared his throat. "Damn…that hurts…"

"Hey, where were you going?" Magnus asked again.

"School." Just then the police car pulled up and the officer got out. The ambulance screeched to a halt behind it just moments later.

"Sir, please step aside."

Magnus got to his feet and stepped back to give the EMTs room to work. He watched as they checked Alec for a concussion, which he did seem to have, put a splint on his wrist and the neck brace around his neck before they moved him to a back board and loaded him into the ambulance. The police officer had to ask for his attention a couple of times before Magnus could focus on him to explain what had happened.

 **-x-**

It was later that evening before Magnus found which hospital Alec had been taken to. Magnus stopped by a florist and picked up a bouquet of snapdragons. Approaching the nurse behind the desk, Magnus tried to put on his best charming smile, unsure if they would let him see Alec or not.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient but I don't know his last name. He was brought in from an accident this morning."

"Do you know the first name?" The nurse asked.

"Alec."

"How do you know my brother?" A new female voice asked.

Magnus looked away from the nurse. Standing before him was a gorgeous, young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a tight dress that hugged in all the right places and impossibly high heels. Magnus blinked and realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Um…I…it was…my car door that-" She looked pissed. "I uh…came to apologize."

It was silent between them for a moment before the girl gave a slight eye roll and marched past him. Magnus turned and watched her go. She was halfway down the hallway before she turned and gave him a look at clearly said, "Well?"

It was then that Magnus realized he was to follow her. He took quick steps to catch up to her. She turned and continued down the hall. "So you're Alec's sister?"

"That's usually what calling someone their brother means," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Magnus Bane," he answered. "And you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. Alec is my older brother. I can't promise he'll want to see you given you broke his wrist and ruined his bike. But you're hot so maybe I can persuade him."

"Uh. Well. Thank you?"

Isabelle snorted as she stopped in front of what Magnus assumed was Alec's room. "Alec, I brought you a visitor," she said opening the door.

Magnus heard a sigh. "Who is it Izzy? I really don't feel like getting teased by Jace right now."

"Like Jace would wait out in the hallway. No, it's the hot guy who caused you to crash your bike." Magnus winced.

"…Why?"

"He brought you flowers."

Another sigh. "You can let him in."

Isabelle came to the door and waved Magnus in. "I'll give you two a moment alone." With that she disappeared out the door, just the click of her heels fading down the hallway.

Magnus stood at the end of Alec's bed. "Your sister is something."

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

"No beating around the bush huh?" Alec stared at him with those blue eyes that had haunted Magnus all day. He laid the flowers on the table that rolled across the bed. "I wanted to apologize, properly. I am extremely sorry for causing you to crash your bike. I hadn't noticed you behind me at any point and didn't consider that you would be coming up beside my car when I opened the door."

Alec was quiet as he listened. His eyes never left Magnus' face, which Magnus thought was a bit unnerving. Finally Alec sighed. "I know it wasn't intentional. Thank you for your apology."

"Would you let me replace your bike?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm the reason it's wrecked. It's the least I can do."

"No," Alec told him. "A bike is too expensive."

"Coffee then?" As much as Alec's blue eyes unnerved him, and despite how they had met, Magnus found himself enjoying talking to Alec. He did want to make up the accident to Alec and maybe coffee was the first step.

"I don't-"

"For Raziel's sake Alec! Let the hot man take you for coffee!" Isabelle said from the doorway.

"Izzy!" Alec hissed. She came back into the room, Magnus had a feeling she had come back much sooner and had been listening.

"Alec doesn't like coffee but he does drink a Venti hot chocolate with a double shot of vanilla and extra whip cream," Isabelle stated as she set the discharge paperwork down next to the flowers Magnus has brought.

" _Isabelle_!"

Magnus grinned. "Please Alec, it is the very least that I can do."

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes with his good hand. "Fine, coffee."

"Give me your phone and I'll put his number in," Isabelle told Magnus. Alec just stared at her this time. Magnus thought if she hadn't been there Alec wouldn't have offered his number and then he wouldn't have known how to contact him. He handed his phone over and smiled at Alec while Isabelle put his number into Magnus' phone. Alec blushed and looked away.

Magnus took his phone back once Isabelle was finished. "Thank you. It was a pleasure, Alec, I'll call you soon."

"You don't have to…"

"Oh, but I will."


End file.
